Journal of a 7th year teen
by Dracotersexiness
Summary: Read the enticing Journal of Hermione Granger. Rather interesting. Read and Review guys. It means alot to know what you think.This is defiantly one of those hidden ones...great fic, all my reviewers think so. Thanks guys!
1. Pumpkin juice

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. You know the rest.

* * *

**Journal entry:** Tuesday 10 pm.

I just feel like screaming. Why, oh why does this school have to accept people like Malfoy? Life would always be much more simpler without an idiot like that around.

I hate it. Just the mere look of him makes me want to poke his eyeballs out and feed them to the giant squid in the lake.

Do you know why I hate him so much? Although I have told you this so many times over the past years…I hate him because he...is...MALFOY! Everything about him screams annoyance, arrogance, sexuality, stubbornness, rudeness, sexiness, meanness and unpleasantness. I could go on about the MANY characteristics of him, but I would be here for a very long time. Yes, I know he is unbelievably gorgeous. But I ask the question…why is it always the gorgeous ones are jerks? Answer me that. That is a question that has plagued minds for centuries.

Well, anyway, apart from the fact that he is a gorgeous jerk, I had _another _incident with him today. I swear. I am getting so tired of this. Why can't he pick on someone else? He is always doing something. Whether it is trying to trip me up in the halls, tapping my shoulder then screaming that he has gotten 'mudblood germs' on himself. I really don't understand what he finds so amusing.

Ok, so what happened today (and too bad I am going to tell you because you are my journal and it is my place to complain) was…I was sitting at Gryffindor table eating my lunch in peace, talking with Harry and Ron. Minding my own business, when something hit me right between the eyes. I was so startled that I screamed and fell out of my chair.

To my embarrassment, everyone in the hall started laughing at me. I got up and looked in the direction in which it had came…it didn't take a genius to work out who had thrown it. So, there in all its Slytherin 'Greatness' was Malfoy doubled over with laughter. Yes, he had hit me between the eyes with a corncob…it hurt too the jerk.

I was fuming watching that little fuckwit laughing at me. I hated it. So I picked it up and stormed over to his table. Everyone went silent as I approached. Malfoy had finally ceased his laughter as I approached and replaced it with an evil grin…the bastard.

'What do you want Granger?' what do I want? To kick you right in your Slytherin ass, that's what!

'I think you lost something _Malfoy_' if looks could kill, he would be dead in a second. Right now, I was not in the mood for his childish games.

'What do you mean?' Argh! Damn that fake innocence. I wanted to strangle his sarcastic ass right there.

'This you idiot!' I threw the corncob at him and began to walk away. I didn't get very far, as I heard him say…

'See, I told you she wanted me. Why else would she have come _all _the way over here?' right! He wants to play games like this. I would show him. The idiot.

My anger was beyond boiling point at this stage. I turned and walked up to him. I walked right up to him and towered over him as he sat in his seat. My face only inches away from his. I wanted to get my point across (damn he smelt good…no! back to hating the gorgeous jerk).

'The only thing I want ferret, is to smash you right in you disgusting, blonde, skeleton head!' I was so happy with that comeback. (People from other tables began to laugh) The look on his face was priceless. It was a look of shock. But that was changed when he smirked. BAH! I hate it I tell you!

'Oh, but you do want me Granger. Why else would you show me your knickers?' huh? I had no clue what he was talking about. I stood up and stepped back and followed his line of vision. To my horror, the front of my skirt had been caught in the front of my undies. I turned so red I could put Ron to shame. How could I have not noticed it? Maybe I was just too angry to

notice. I quickly fixed myself up and looked around as everyone had burst into laughter. I was so embarrassed.

I turned to look at Malfoy, yes, fucking little ferret head was laughing so hard, he nearly fell of his seat. That was it!

I walked up next to him and picked up a jug of pumpkin juice; with a fake-sweet smile I poured the whole thing onto his head. What? He deserved it. You would have done the same thing if that had happened to you.

I was so pleased with myself. I placed it back down and walked out of the hall, leaving everyone laughing at Malfoy and NOT at me. I had a bounce in my step all the way back to my dorm. Yes, I am head girl…can you believe that this is 7th year? Really immature don't you think? But that is _his _way. Thankfully he is not head boy. A boy from Ravenclaw is. I am so pleased about that.

So that is what happened today. Really eventful. It's not pretty being stuck with an idiot like that. Oh, well. Just one more year Hermione and you will be out.

Off to bed now, I will fill you in on the 'events' of tomorrow. Luv ya.

* * *

**hope you like this new and different fic. sort of a side project. i rather really like it. and its funny (well, i think it is).**


	2. Beatings

Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah…you know how it goes.

* * *

**Journal entry: **Wednesday 7 pm.

HE IS SO IMMATURE! I will tell you why. That stupid Malfoy and his…stupidness, Merlin. I really don't know how I take all this. Because of him, I have detention. Yes, me, Hermione Granger. Detention! You want to know what else? He is having it with me. For seven of the longest nights in Hogwarts history. Ok, now to explain…

Today started out great. Nothing was going wrong. I am in a great friendship with Harry, Ron and Ginny. No fights…which is surprising because usually we are always arguing about something.

Anyway, today we had potions with _them_. I really didn't want to put up with his antics today. I just wanted to get to class, then leave. Is that too much to ask? But nooooo. Dumbledore just _had _to make my life miserable and stick me with _them_.

So there I was, minding my own business as I usually do in this school. I was silently doing my work, making the potion. But I was unluckily put next to Malfoy. Yeah right, more like the Gods have something against me.

So there we were, working in peace. Which didn't last long. Occasionally Malfoy would steal something of mine or throw something at me, try and distract me from my work by stealing my sheets or dropping my ingredients. I just wanted to smash him. Stupid prat. He is just so frustrating. I hate everything about him. Ok, back to what happened.

So I was working when his leg somehow managed to 'accidentally' brush against mine. Yeah right. Did I mention that he does things deliberately to annoy me? But for that second, it felt as if the world stopped.

I looked up, disgusted at him and moved to the side, away from him. Then, he smirked (oh, how I hate that smirk) right before _deliberately_ knocking his cauldron over, sending potion everywhere. All over him and myself. What was he playing at? Oh, wait, this is Malfoy. It was just an attempt to fire me up. Just then Professor Snape came storming over.

'What is going on here? And what is all _this_?' he was clearly angry. Merlin how I hate him too. His greasy head. Seriously, you could open a fish and chip shop with that head. Enough grease to last a lifetime.

At this stage, I was infuriated at Malfoy and was trying to clean myself off. Malfoy put on a sad-puppy look (which looked disgusting, I just had to roll my eyes) and said…

'Professor, Granger dropped the cauldron because, she asked if I could lend her my knife. When I was getting it though, she obviously was not pleased with my 'speed' so she dropped it' who on earth was going to believe this bullshit? It was the lamest thing I had ever heard. But Snape being the stupid grease-ball that he is, believed the little fucker.

'Miss. Granger, you will be serving detention tonight at 8 pm. You will be cleaning all the cauldrons from this class and the next!' I was pissed. My anger was beyond breaking point. So what happened next you ask? Malfoy had to stick his blonde head in.

' Sir, I think it should be longer than that, just to set an example for the students…she also insulted me and our house' WHAT? That little fucker. You should have seen Snape then.

'MISS. GRANGER. You will be having another detention tomorrow at the same time' that had done it. That little blonde, ferret head was going down. I turned to look at him…he. was. SMIRKING! Without hesitation I jumped on him and started to beat the living daylights out of him…as much as I could. All the while screaming 'I hate you' over and over.

All the kids in our class surrounded us as they watched the 'Slytherin king' get beaten by a girl. He had his face covered with his arms crossed over. Not that it really helped. I was punching, scratching, hitting. What? Do you blame me? It was classic. Snape was yelling trying to make me stop and all my fellow students were cheering…except for the Slytherins who were in a corner watching the display.

Malfoy was trying to cover his face while screaming things like 'She's crazy!' or 'Argh, get her off me!' it was funny actually. The position we were in…wait a minute. The position. I was straddling the bastard! Argh, I feel so dirty. I need a shower.

Well, while I was beating the crap out of Malfoy, Someone came up behind me and pulled me off him by my waist. I was so angry…there was steam literally coming from my ears. I turned and it was Harry. He was still giggling though.

'Well done Hermione' just then I was hit with a spell and I flew backwards and hit the floor. Can you believe the ferret king hit me with a spell? I was too shocked to move. But Snape's annoying screams made me snap out of it.

'BOTH OF YOU. DETENTION FOR SEVEN NIGHTS. 8 PM. AND 50 POINTS FROM EACH HOUSE. RIDICULOUS BEHAVIOUR' he started muttering to himself before saying 'Everyone out NOW!' we all left in a state of shock. All the way down to lunch, it seemed I was the talk of the school and how I beat up Malfoy. He was sporting a bruised lip and a cut cheek. Not to mention what sort of injuries were under his clothes. He was a laughing stock. I was so happy, I felt as though my face would tear.

'Geez Hermione, Who knew you had it in you' Ron had said. He was obviously happy about it all. We were walking down the hall when none other than blondie himself came up to me. He was furious. But I couldn't help but giggle.

'Your going to pay for that mudblood' wow! Haven't heard that one before! What an idiot.

'Really Malfoy? You deserved what you got. Also, the empty threats…so over it' I was smiling when I turned to walk away, but he yelled at my back, I stopped and turned to face him…

'You better watch it, no one does that to a…'

'Malfoy…I know, I've heard you say that a million times. Seriously. Can't you think of something else? I'm starting to think that your blonde hair has gone to your brain' this time, it was MY turn to smirk. Then, I walked away. Harry and Ron, once again praising me. I could get used to this.

Well, that's it for now. Better go to my detention, with blondie. Should be fun…NOT! Tell you all about it when I get back. Luv ya.

* * *

**A/N please dont take offense to the 'blonde' joke. it was purely used for Malfoy. it was just perfect. i dont mean any disrepect to blondes.**


	3. Detention: Pt 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. You know the rest.

* * *

**Journal entry: **Thursday 8 pm.

Ok, I am sorry. I did say that I was going to write when I got back, but I didn't until 2 am. So how was detention you ask? Well, how do you think it went? Its not pleasant being stuck with the ferret king of Slytherin. He was just so irritating as usual and I just wanted to wipe the stupid smirk right off his blonde head.

It had to be the worst night of my life. I finished dinner and headed straight down to the dungeons. Professor grease-ball was already there waiting. But the only thing missing was blondie. He had not decided to show up yet. Who the hell does he think he is, making us wait for _him_?

Finally after nearly HALF AN HOUR, he decided to grace us with his presence…just great! NOT! Anyway, he strutted into the room like he usually does, but Snape didn't even get angry with him. If I was the one late, it would result in points being taken away…its ridiculous I tell you.

'You will both be cleaning the cauldrons from the two classes. If any sort of hateful behaviour comes from either of you…you will be severely punished' with that drawl, he left us…ALONE! Has anyone have any sort of idea how wrong this is? To being in such close proximity to the jerk and now, to be alone with him…oh, I could already feel the holes buring in my head.

I snapped my head towards his direction and with the coldest glare I said 'Something you find amusing Malfoy?' I crossed my arms over and lent back in my seat slightly. I was not going to let that idiot think I am weak. Nope. I am a stronger person than he is and nothing he can say will hurt…well, most of the things he says.

He also lent back in his seat and smirked, right before saying 'Oh, no. Just the ugly face of a mudblood' what did he just say? My anger quickly returning as I slowly sat back up in my seat.

'What did you just say?' I was fuming and seeing the glint in his eye made it worse. Obviously the sick bastard got off on pissing people off. What a freak. His smirked even wider, I though his face would tear.

'You heard me clearly…mudblood' I hate that name. Every time he says it…it does really cut me. But I try not to show all the effect that simple word has. So, I got up and walked over to his royal ferretness, and stood right in front of him. His smirk turning into an evil grin, as my face turned red from anger.

'Stop. Calling. Me. That!' I said each word clear, as to get it through his thick head. You had to be clear with Malfoy. His head was full of sawdust…well. Not really, he is second to me, but that's besides the point. I hate the bastard, so you can't blame me for saying it. He stood up.

'Or what Granger? Are you going to beat me like last time?' he was now towering over me. Damn him and his height. I smirked and crossed my arms over. He was getting angry from the events of potions. It was priceless.

'Hey Malfoy' he was clearly taken aback from my sudden change of tone, but I really didn't care…seeing as I was playing with the jerk. 'Did it hurt?' he actually looked confused. Seriously. How can you not know what I am talking about?

'What are you talking about?' you could tell he was beginning to become frustrated. His tone was one of those i-would-rather-be-somewhere-else-then-here-even-screwing-pansy-would-be-better-than-this tones.

'You know,' I placed my hand on his chest and traced it down to his stomach. His eyes glazed over with something unfamiliar. But they also looked like they were about to pop out of his blonde head. My hand slid to his stomach 'being beaten by a girl' with that, I pushed on a spot, that was sure enough to have a bruise. To my luck, it did and he gasped in pain and moved backwards, grabbing the abused area.

He looked at me with the coldest glare before saying…

'You were lucky there were people around Granger' I rolled my eyes

'Really Malfoy. Is that supposed to scare me or something? Because if it is…you really need to get some new material'

'I'm serious Granger. Don't push me. You are already treading on a thin line and one more wrong step…it could end badly'

'Oooohhh, I'm shaking. Really, is the big, bad, paroxide blonde Malfoy going to hurt me? I am so scared' I faked being terrified by biting my nails. But seeing the furious look on his face made me roll my eyes and I walked over to the bench to begin cleaning.

Suddenly I felt him grab my shoulders and spin me around.

'Being sarcastic isn't helping you Granger. Its only making it worse…' he was only inches from her face now and she could feel his breath tickling her skin '…if I were you, I would be _really _careful around me' then he pushed me. HE PUSHED ME! I cant believe he did that. If you could hate anyone in the world more than you hate your worst enemy…I would beet you in hating Malfoy…I hate him more right now, than Harry hating Voldemort…and that's saying something.

I picked myself up off the ground and charged at Malfoy's retreating back. I jumped on him… yes, I know, second time that day, but do you really blame me for wanting to hurt him as much as possible? We stumbled for a second while I tried as much as I could to inflict pain. He threw me off and ran for the door. I pulled myself back onto my feet and ran towards him again. He looked back.

'Oh, fuck!' he tried to open the door but it was locked. You should have seen his face. He looked terrified. 'Get the hell away from me Granger!' he ran around the other side of the desks. We were now playing a game of cat and mouse. I was the cat…not the other way round.

'How dare you do that to me! How dare you…' I tried to get around the table, but I missed as he ran to the other side '…You are nothing but a scared little boy, who always thinks that by being the 'bad guy' is going to be able to always get your way. Newsflash blondie, that's not what life is about. Stop living in this sick little game, thinking that you rule over everyone. You don't. you know…I actually feel sorry for you. I feel sorry for you, because you obviously believe that being a sad, manipulative, arrogant prick will get you far in this life' with that said. I stopped chasing him around the room, walked over to the cauldrons, with a flick of my wand, they were clean.

I looked back at Malfoy who was just staring at me. It felt good to finally say that after so long. I looked at him and walked to the door. I flicked my wand and the door opened. I left him there, thinking about what I had said…good, he should think about it. After all…it IS the truth.

* * *

I walked back to Gryffindor tower still thinking about our latest argument. I had another six days to endure of his torture, so getting all of this feelings out in the open, made me feel better and I was now preparing myself for what was to come.

There you go, the very _eventful _detention. Seriously…I don't know how I can take so much of his crap. I better go to breakfast now and I know for a fact I will definitely be writing tonight. I have classes with blondie all day today…should be interesting.


	4. Detention: Pt 2

**Journal entry: **Friday 12.30 am

Omg, omg! That's all I can say right now. I…ah….argh! ok, as you can tell I'm a little jumpy right now. And…argh! Ok, I really don't know…so I guess I better tell you what's happened since last nights detention.

I woke up more than happy this morning. Detention with Blondie was hell of course, but at least he got what was coming to him. Its about time someone said something like that to him to make him realise what we all actually think about him.

So I walked down to the great hall…blah, blah, blah…I had breakfast and the whole time I could literally feel the hairs in the back of my head being burnt off.

Classes today consisted of us Griffindors and the Slytherins..oh yea, super duper exciting (rolls eyes). So of course our first class was potions and once again Malfoy tried everything he could to annoy me. Hmmm, probably trying to get me back somehow. So anyway, he continued to throw things and me send spells my way…I was on the other side of the room. Well, not for long seeing as Professor Grease-ball placed us together AGAIN! Jeez, you would think that he would work out that we don't get along.

I really didn't want to work with him.

"Miss. Granger, go and place yourself at Mr. Malfoy's table" I sneered in Malfoy's direction.

"You heard him Granger…move your lazy ass" what? Grr, stupid Ferret was gonna go down.

"Shut it you stupid Ferret…cos the way your headed, you will have no balls by the end of the day" I snapped. Oh yea. You should have seen the look on his face then.

The students (apart from the Slytherins) erupted in laughter.

"Hermione your on fire this week" said Lavender. well I had too. Being stuck with the ferret king gave me and extra boost in my comebacks.

"You shut your face you filthy mudblood"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MALFOY!" screamed Harry. Jeez. I haven't heard him scream like that since the time he caught Ron making out with Cho…but that was ages ago.

"Mr Potter, you better settle down otherwise it's a weeks worth of detention for you too! And 50 points form Griffindor" Snape glided back to his desk.

From then it was a battle as to not lose my cool. Every time Malfoy would try to do something. He would "accidentally" knock my quills over, "accidentally" scoot closer to me (which I in turn moved further away) and "accidentally" brush his leg against mine. Stupid git was so infuriating.. But it was getting hopeless.

In between classes I would be constantly tripped and pushed, spells flying my way. What was it with him? He was fucking annoying. He probably got off on causing me pain! I hate him so much. I'm telling you sometimes I wonder how I can be so strong as to not hex his ass.

So anyway…detention came by real quick and I'm telling you real quick. At 8 PM, we met in snape's office and waited. The whole time Malfoy glaring at me.

"Stop staring Blondie…I'm not gonna disappear if you blink" That earned me a even harder glare and a growl…that I was slightly disturbed by.

Snape turned up no less than five minutes later and asked us to follow him. He led us outside.

"Uh, sir? Where are we going?" Snape just smirked. Ok, now I stared to panic.

He led me and the ferret king down to the edge of the forbidden forest…then he stopped.

"I need you to fetch me some ingredients from the forest" he handed Blondie a piece of parchment "they are located at different areas in the forest. Once you have collected them, bring them back to my office" and with a sickly 'sweet' smile he added "have fun" and turned around and glided off, laughing almost cruelly.

I stared after him in shock. WHY THE HELL WOULD HE LEAVE ME WITH THE-JERK-WHO-GETS-OFF-MAKING-MY-LIFE-HELL TOGETHER IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST?? I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't even move.

"You better start moving you lazy ass Granger cos I don't want to spend the entire evening with you"

"Malfoy, if you don't shut up I swear I will kill you and hide your body. Merlin knows this place is fantastic for hiding them, don't you think?" and with that I snatched the parchment out of his hands and stormed off into it.

"You're an outright bitch you know that?"

"And you're a Stuck up, self-centred, egotistical asswipe" I turned to face him "need I go on?" he sneered, while muttering under his breath and stormed off.

_Half an hour later_

"MALFOY! YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!" I yelled in frustration as I ran up to catch him. Without thinking though, I grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Suddenly he jerked back and pushed me off.

"Argh! Don't touch me you filthy bitch" he kind of did this weird dance thing. Well, that's what it looked like to me. He was actually trying to get my "germs" off. I couldn't help it. I burst out into laughter.

"whats so funny?" he snapped. I stopped short, still sniggering

"Nothing" I said and began to walk.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate your guts mudblood?" he was beside me now. Damn he smelt good. Damnit! No!

"Not today Blondie…but keep it up. I'm counting that as your thousandth time" he smirked and we continued to walk in silence.

Two hours later we had managed to collect all of the ingredients and started to head back to the castle. It was so creepy in the forest.

Malfoy and I had argued most of the way. Sometimes he could be such a child. He was constantly whining about everything he could. It was driving me mad!

We could now start to see the castle and his constant remarks hit the last nerve in me.

So naturally I lost it.

"JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!" I screamed. I was breathing hard. He was so infuriating! And he had the nerve to just smirk at me.

"No! I'm gonna keep whining because it annoys you so. And while I'm at it, ill tell you why I hate your kind so much" he began to count off on his fingers "All of you thinking that you are better at your grades than anyone else. Thinking your so perfect. A purblood should be at the top not a filthy mudblood like you, I honestly don't understand why Stumblebum would let your kind in. your all a disgrace…." Does this guy ever shut the fuck up? Like I said, why are all the gorgeous ones such jerks? And I'll be the first to admit it that yes, he is…but he is such an ass!

I couldn't take it. His words slowly were building inside of me and I kept walking "why? Why me?" I asked the sky above me. He kept chattering right behind me the whole time. I was going to lose it soon I swear. He really needs to shut up or I wont be held responsible for my actions.

"…I think the world would be a much better place if you just dropped dead. I mean, you really are a waste. No one likes you and you have horrible hair and have friends like the weasel and potty…even I think they could do better without you…" I think this is when I went mad. As you can tell I am already crazy, but I think this tops it all off. And I can seriously say with total confidence that I, Hermione Granger has lost the plot.

I spun around so fast I even caught him off guard; and in a split second I grabbed him by the hair and roughly smashed his lips to mine. That ought to shut him up. I moved my lips against his, hard. He just stood still as a board. What the hell was I doing? Omg! I just kissed Blondie!

I roughly again, pushed his head away and detached my lips from his. I just stood still.

"fuck" I said. Clearly in shock, I swiftly turned around and began to walk away when I was roughly and I mean, really roughly…so much it knocked the wind out of me; pushed into a nearby tree.

"OW! What the fuck?" I said as I turned around. He grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and pulled me forward crushing his lips once again to mine.

You think I was crazy before? Well, nothing prepared me for when I kissed him back.

Hard, fast and furious wouldn't even describe it.

He held onto my shirt so tight I though it might rip. And I in return grabbed onto his hair again tugging harshly.

So now I sit here writing this entry to you with a huge-ass hickey on my neck. As you can tell I need serious help. I'm still in shock and I'm really scared about tomorrow. Well, we will see what happens. Although I really don't want to face ferret king again. I really don't know what to make of all this. It was my fault. Stupid Hermione! You could have come up with something else to shut him up. But like I said…he is a gorgeous jerk. And I guess I didn't think…duh! Grr, this is frustrating. I'm going to bed…The fucking ass ripped some of my buttons. Argh!

Night journal


	5. Hogsmeade trip

**Journal entry:** Sunday 6.00 am

I'm writing this Sunday morning, I'm awake early and don't want to wake the ferret. I just need to tell you everything that happened Saturday.

I think my life just got a whole lot worse…

I woke up in the morning and stumbled into my bathroom. I wish I hadn't looked in the mirror. I was so much more at peace when I had forgotten what happened last night. So, I screamed. I had a hickey on my neck. Yeap, me, Hermione Granger got a hickey from ferret boy aka. Draco Malfoy.

I walked back into my room after my shower; to change and put on my shirt. As I went to button it though I noticed (and remembered) that he had ripped the top four. Fucking ass. I angrily ripped it off and threw it in a corner. I muttered profanities the whole time I got changed. I cant believe it. It seems all surreal, like a mad nightmare.

After attempting to cover the huge-ass hickey with some concealer, I walked down to the great hall. Taking a huge breath I walked in and sat at my table.

"Hey Hemione" said Ginny as I placed myself down. I took a piece of toast and began to spread jam on it "how was detention last night with Malfoy?" I stumbled with the knife and it smashed onto my plate. Oops.

"Uhhh, you know how that stupid git can be. Annoying as all hell" I resumed my jam spreading.

"Well, I hope he didn't drive you crazy. That tongue of his will get him in deep trouble one day" I simply nodded. I wanted nothing more than to get off the topic of Malfoy and his tongue. Argh! Flashbacks! Stupid brain stop!

After a few seconds of silence Ginny interrupted my thoughts…good. I needed that.

"So, you missed it just before you came in. You know the party they announced ages ago for the sixth and seventh years? We are all going to spend the night at Hogsmeade tonight and come back Sunday night!" I smiled. Finally something good.

"Really? Omg! I cant wait Gin!" so for the rest of breakfast we talked about what outfits we were gonna buy. The party was going to be a huge thing held in the great hall with a DJ and everything. And by request, some muggle music as well.

After breakfast I headed to the library. I needed to get away. I have lost so much time with other things that I have not been able to do my homework. So I settled down at a table and took out my things. I guess what I really needed right now was to think. I got up and began circling the shelves.

I was lightly running my fingers across the spins of the books when I felt someone standing right behind me.

"This cannot be happening" I muttered to myself. I swiftly turned around and jumped back clutching my chest "Crap, you scared the shit out of me! Don't so that" I tried to calm my frantic heart beat.

"Sorry, Hermione, I wanted to ask you something" I stared at Harry waiting for him to continue "I was wondering if you would be my date for the party?" I smiled slightly. Harry was asking me to be his date?

"I'd love to Harry" I heard myself say. Well he was really happy. Jumping for joy basically. I couldn't help but laugh. So now I was going with Harry. At least I didn't have that awkward turning up with no partner thing that always happens.

_An hour later_

"HURRY UP!" Professor McGonagall yelled at us as the last few students gathered on the grounds "sleeping arrangements are as follows. Each student will be placed with someone of a different house. Except head girl will be placed with head boy. The rooms are two beds on either side of the room and you will be sharing a bathroom and closet. If there are any arguments of any sort, you will be banned from going to the party. Please enjoy yourselves"

We were all currently standing outside a motel in Hogsmeade. I found my room and walked in. it was pretty small and there was a gap big enough to stand three people side by side in the middle of the two beds.

I had just stepped out if the bathroom when Professor McGonagall came through the door.

"Miss. Granger I am so sorry to inform you that Mr. Berks has not turned up for the trip. It seems he broke his leg running down a flight of stairs" I looked at her. Oh great. Jeremy was really nice. Who was I going to share with now? Maybe I would get lucky and have this room all to myself.

"I'm sorry to hear that professor. So will I be having the room to myself?" I asked hopefully.

"No Miss. Granger" just then, ferret on two legs walked through the door. I think hell just froze over. No way! I was NOT Going to share with Blondie.

"Professor…I don't…not a…" I was stumbling! Me, stumbling for words. How could I not? Malfoy was just grinning at me. A grin as if he knew something the professor didn't…which she did! Shit. This was going to be bad.

"So I expect you two to get along now. Malfoy was second choice as Head Boy, so that's why he is here. I do not want to come back and find you going at each other" at the last few words ferret wriggled his eyebrows. Ugh, My life is over! Call this my real drama queen moment, but it really is.

Then McGonagall headed out the door but I ran after her just as the door shut in my face. Oh crap. Hermione don't turn around. I was really panicking right now. I didn't want to turn around. But I had to unpack. So I slowly turned around and looked at him. And guess what he was doing? Go on, I give you three guesses…

Yeap, smirking.

I looked him over. I thought I looked bad with my huge-ass hickey, you should have seen him. He looked like he had some weird disease. I cant believe I did that! He went to open his mouth to say something but I stopped him.

"Don't say a word Ferret" good. Shut your face Malfoy. With that I swiftly walked out the door to find Ginny.

"Ginny! I need help…ARGH!" I had to shield my eyes. Some boy from Ravenclaw named Brett Pats was currently changing his pants. He was wearing boxers with teddies on them. At the moment I couldn't laugh, but later I did.

"ARGH!" he screamed while trying to pull up his pants, but instead it resulted in him tripping over onto the ground.

"What's going on? Yelled Ginny running into the room with her hair in a towel. She burst out in laughter. The poor boy went so red "Brett…your….ahaha, teddies?"

"Gin, I need to talk to you!" I whined. My life was over as I know it so I might as well whinge about it "I have to share a room with the ferret!" Ok, not the reaction I expected from Ginny. She pissed herself "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"ahaha, oh! Yea it is. Ahaha" hmph. Fine. I was so not in the mood for this so I just stormed out to find Harry and Ron.

_Hours later: Night time...bed time_

I slowly opened the door peeking my head through. I wanted to make sure that the ferret wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ok, it seemed that he wasn't so I snuck in and took all my stuff and went to the bathroom.

I came out of the shower wearing only PJ bottoms, a tanktop and a towel around my head. For all I knew Blondie was probably with some random girl right now.

"So nice for you to finally join me Mudblood" I screamed. Little fucker scared the shit out of me.

"What the hell Malfoy! Don't Do that…I hate it when people do that" I mumbled the last part as I went to my bed. I sat on the edge and slowly dried my hair with my towel. Anything to distract me from _him_.

There was silence for a while. Then he just started chuckling. I looked up at him, he must have gone crazy.

"I have to say that this is the longest you have gone Mudblood, without a single noise coming out of your mouth" I glared at him. asshole.

"I really don't want to waste my time on such a ferret" I snapped. Then he grinned at me.

"Would you rather moan instead?" I looked at him in shock. He was currently leaning against the headboard playing with a fake snitch. What the hell did he just say? Argh! I just want to strangle him!

"shut your mouth ferret" I glared at him. He was still grinning at me!

"Would you rather shut it for me?..." ARGH! I was going to kill him.

"Just shut up Malfoy!" I got up to leave.

"…You did last night…"

"Call that a moment of temporary insanity Malfoy" I stormed towards the bathroom again. But he stopped me just as I opened the door

"Hey Mudblood…Nice Hickey" I screamed in frustration and slammed the door. I'm going to kill him. Make it look like an accident.

About half an hour later I came back out and took out a book to read. I was innocently sitting on my bed when the ferret came and sat directly opposite me on his bed. I tried so hard to read and not to pay attention to him.

"Could you kindly stop staring at me Blondie, your making me sick" I could practically hear his smirk "I said stop!" I looked up and he was grinning again. Now I was scared. It was one of those you-don't-know-what-I'm-thinking ones.

Suddenly he lunged at me…what the hell?! My book went flying and landed somewhere on the floor.

"Malfoy what…" I was cut short because he roughly brought his lips to mine. Now explain to me why I kissed back? I don't understand. I hate him, yet I don't know. He is one hell of a kisser though...

So there I was, a little while later, with a gorgeous jerk pinned to my bed and me on top, making out as if the world was about to end. I cant help it. Would you if you were in my situation?

I ripped his shirt open.

"Hey!"

"Pay back for ruining my shirt Blondie" and then I began my assault on his neck and chest. Yeap…he looks like he has a weird disease.

This is all starting to confuse me now. I don't know what to do. Its like the minute his lips touch mine I change. I still hate him, yes, I do…right? Yes! Still hate is present.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I detached myself from his lips, looking up at the door and Malfoy pulled his hands out from under my top, reaching his head back to look at who disturbed us. Good. I want this to stop? Do I? argh, confusion.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I need a word" SHIT! PANIC! PANIC!

"Fuck!" I pushed myself away from Blondie and fell on the floor "What the hell are you doing? Get off my bed!" I hissed. Malfoy quickly picked himself up and ran into the bathroom. Just as the door closed McGonagall walked in. she stopped and picked up my book that hand landed there. Oh crap.

"I'm just checking to make sure that everything is fine in here" she looked around the room. I looked into the mirror which hung on the wall; I gasped and carefully without her trying to notice, smoothed my hair back into place. Fuck, my lips were swollen and red. I licked my lips and pretended to pay attention to what she was saying "Well, I must say I am glad to see that there is no arguments. Mr. Malfoy is in the bathroom?"

"Uh, yea, and no fights. We don't talk" I looked over and noticed a few of the buttons from his shirt lying around the floor and bed. Fuck!

"Good. Remember I will be waking you up early tomorrow for breakfast. Have a good night" she smiled at me and headed out the door.

"Night" I said and walked over to my bed. I straightened out the covers and pulled them back. Ferret made his grand entrance. With a glare I got into bed and shut my lamp off.

I don't know what to think anymore. Ugh, confusion, confusion.

Luv ya journal


	6. Slight changes and Detention Pt 3

**Journal entry:** Monday 11.00 pm

There is just too much to tell you, too much confusion that it is frustrating. Ugh!

I woke up early Sunday, I had to write down everything from Saturday night. After I was done I glanced over at the blond ferret that has confused me so. I never realised he looks so angelic when he sleeps. Almost perfect…well, except for those bruises that are covering his neck. I could feel a tingle in my cheeks as I looked at him, he was driving me insane…weather in a good way or a bad way I have no idea.

So today was Monday. Another day of stupid classes. I was not in a great mood. Frustrated beyond belief. I just kept thinking. Damn that ferret for taking up my thoughts! In a strange way I wasn't thinking about the whole situation and how wrong it was and how I should stop, I was thinking about him. His kisses. His body. _Him_. I guess this is the part when I realised that I was beginning to feel all tingly, and flushed in the cheeks. I just wanted to jump the bastard. My face twisted at the thought.

Potions. What can I say about potions? Well, very interesting it was I might add. Again Snape, the grease-ball of a teacher who loved to torture me started arguing with me about a potion. Stupid if you ask me. So in the end he moved me…to join that blond ferret we call Malfoy, who in return grinned at me as I walked towards him. But I was glaring.

"Such a bad girl Granger…" Malfoy smirked at me as I sat down.

"You say a word to me ferret and I will have to cut off your air supply" He grinned at my response. I tried to look away, but he was looking at me in a way that sent shivers up my spine. The tingly feeling came back again.

He bit his lip as if he were in thought and I started to flush from head to toe. How was it possible a simple little thing like that can make me feel…weird?

I saw his eyes dart down to my lips; he was still biting his lip, and then his eyes darted back to mine. My heart began to beat faster.

Just then the bell rang. I let out a breath I had no idea I had been holding. Malfoy then smirked at me, got up gracefully and walked past me, barely grazing me as he went. I looked at where he had been sitting. What the hell was that? My breathing and my heart started to slow down now. Oh, this was not good! Not at all!

My mind was a jumble as I walked to lunch.

"Herms! Oi!" I snapped my head up at my strange nick name. Ron was waving his hands frantically around.

"I'm coming Ronald" I growled as I approached the table.

"Jeez, Herms. Relax" I took a seat next to him. Harry joined the table only a second later.

"So Hermione, I'm really looking forward to the party" holy crap! I totally forgot that I was going with Harry. Oh, ok now, he is looking at me strange.

"Oh, me too" I was not in the mood right now to talk about the party. Stupid ferret wouldn't get out of my head. Ugh! It was frustrating me.

So, with that. I stormed out of the great hall. I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going. But I knew I was going somewhere. My face was full of determination. There you go, again with the crazy.

I stormed down the hall and out the front to the grounds. I headed towards the greenhouses. No one went there. I knew it. It was always a place away from prying eyes. It was almost unnoticeable.

I walked around the edge of the greenhouse until I got to the corner.

There, near the brick wall.

I stormed forward and before he even had a chance to turn, I grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him around and pushing him into the wall. He looked shocked for a second.

I let out a breath of frustration and stormed up to him, grabbing him by his robes and pulled him roughly to me, bringing my lips to his; rather roughly.

What the hell are you doing!?! I was mental. Why? Why would I do this? Stupid ferret. It was all his fault. I blame him. Yes, him and his irresistibleness.

I kissed him with all the frustration and passion I had. My hands grabbing at his hair, pulling him to me. He kissed me back with equal fevor. There was literally no space between us.

I pushed him harder into the wall, grinding slightly against him. A slight groan emitted from his lips as I proceeded down his neck. It seemed he had finally healed the hickies. Don't know why he didn't do it sooner. I didn't want to look at my handy work.

He hissed slightly as I licked and sucked on a rather sensitive part on his neck. I couldn't get enough. I pulled my hands away from his arms and pushed them inside his robes; putting my hands under his shirt so I could feel the skin on his back.

I brought my lips back to his, kissing harder than before. His hands tangled into my hair.

This was getting too heated. I had to get away now. Even though I didn't want to in a way, but I had to. He is Malfoy! Bloody ferret.

I pulled my lips away from his and opened my eyes. My face only inches from his. His hands still in my hair. We were both panting, our lungs burning for air. I licked my lips and with one more look at his own, I pulled away completely and turned without a word walking away.

I just…left him there.

I walked back to my common room in a daze.

When I sat on the couch, I touched my fingers to my still swollen and red lips. My mind was running overtime.

I knew he would be there, I saw him once. He goes there to think, to read, to be by himself. I knew where to find him. And that scared me.

**…………………………**

"Ok, so I think I have finally decided what I am going to wear to the party…"

" 'Bout bloody time"

"Shut it Ron"

I watched the brother and sister snap at each other briefly. I couldn't handle staying alone in the common room. I didn't want to think anymore. So I came to the Gryffindor common room to hang out with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ginny had sat down and was detailing her outfit to me. But I had no real interest, Harry was looking at me oddly.

"Hermione…" I looked up at him "How did you get that bruise?" I looked down at myself. What was he talking about? Any hickey I had on my neck, I had healed.

"What bruise?" I was getting anxious now. Harry came over and pulled back slightly my shirt from my collar bone near my shoulder. My shirt had been unbuttoned a bit and pulled around oddly…I panicked. There was a hickey on my left shoulder.

I looked at Harry, who in turn looked at me with curious eyes. Oh crap! Panic! Make up an excuse…I fell? I bumped into the door? I got bitten? Argh!

"I…uh…I was taking a shower and my shoulder hit the door on the way out" I pulled my shirt back over and fixed it up to hide it. Fucking Malfoy.

"…No! Ronald, I will tell mum. I swear I will if you tell her, I will tell her your dirty little secret"

"What dirty little secret?" Ron asked confused. Ginny smirked. Ha! Give ferret a run for his money.

"The one where you were caught with Lavender on Mcgonagalls' desk…giving her a lap dance" there was silence for a minute and then everyone pissed themselves laughing. The visual of Ron lap dancing was just too funny.

"Shut up! That's it! I wont tell mum about your outfit that is so gross, and you don't tell her about that!" he stormed from the room.

Detention…I was dreading that beyond belief. I decided to come a few minutes later of the exact time. I didn't want to spend alone time with Blondie. Maybe Snape would stay with us this time? He better, or I'm gonna rip his greasy head off.

"Miss. Granger, how _nice _of you to finally join us," Grease-ball drawled as I walked into the room. I avoided Malfoys' gaze. I couldn't look at him right now "for that 30 points. Tonight you will be sorting through files of paper work on different potions…NO WANDS! So hand them to me, this is hands on work" What? No wands? How was I going to blast the ferret if he did something?

Snape glided over and snatched my wand out of my hand; that I was reluctant to give. He pointed to a box of papers and glided to the door.

"If I come back and there is a mess everywhere…there will be hell to pay" and he left. Breathe. Breathe.

I got up and headed to the box on the table in front of me and sat down to do my work. Ignoring ferret seemed to work fine right about now.

I was working my way through the stack when blondie decided to pay me a visit. Why couldn't he stay on his side of the room? And do his work there?

In the corner of my eye, I saw him staddle the bench and come as close to me as possible. I could feel his breath dancing on the skin of my neck. I needed to ignore. But that same tingly feeling flooded over me.

I still had my head down doing my work, when I felt his lips lightly graze the skin between my neck and my shoulder. I froze. My heart began to beat faster.

His lips dragged up now and came to my ear where he lightly kissed the hollow underneath it.

"What do you want ferret?" I didn't like that my body was reacting to his, goose-bumps had evaded my body. His own was now pressed hard to mine.

He brought his lips to my ear, grazing it as he spoke.

"You" I froze again. What? What's going on? Was he playing mind games with me? I think my minds gone mental. "Kiss me" he said again, huskily; his lips brushing down along my cheek.

My breathing was heavy now. I had dropped my quill, my face was slightly turned towards his.

He grazed his lips against my cheek, coming to the corner of my mouth. Then, he pulled back. I looked at him confused slightly; when he grabbed hold of my face in his hands and kissed me hard.

What could I do? Right now all thought had left me. I was too focused on him kissing me the way he was. Hard and passionate.

His body was flush against mine, trying desperately to get closer.

_BANG!_

I ripped my mouth from his. Mafloy quickly let go of my face, jumped off the seat and ran to his.

Snape smashed the door open and dragged in a scared looking third year in the room.

"If I catch you next time wondering the halls at night with these _Weasly _products I will take 100 points from your house and give you a years worth of detention! Now…" he growled. The third year was shaking, his hands covered in what looked like goo "…grab a scraper and bucket and clean it by hand…NO MAJIC!" the boy grabbed what he needed to and ran out the door.

Snape let out a frustrated sigh and looked over at me and Malfoy. Hopefully he wouldn't notice the slight swell and red tinge to our lips or the flushed cheeks. I kept my head down and kept working.

Now that I'm here, I can feel a change or something. I don't understand, its weird. It seems only yesterday that there was prank-pulling and fights. Things have changed already so quickly. Changes…so many in so little time. I don't know what to think and I don't know how I feel. This is so complicated.

Night journal


	7. Detention: Pt 4

_Things are changing now. It's taking more of a mature turn with still some funny bits. I really hope that chapter 6 worked and you could read it cos I had trouble with getting it up. Please **review** as much as possible and let me know what you all think.

* * *

_

**Journal entry:** Tuesday 12 am.

My mind is now one big mush ball. Things are so different now. One day I was beating him up for being a total asswipe, and now I was making out with him…and liking it, wanting it! Is it so wrong to want something you are supposed to hate? I mean, I hate him. But I want him. Yeap…my brain is mush.

I turned over in my bed this morning totally frustrated. I couldn't sleep anymore. My brain kept reeling over last nights detention. The minute Professor Grease-ball had left after the third year student, Malfoy had practically ran over and pounced on me. We spent nearly the whole night of detention making out. Goodness he has the softest lips. They are so beautiful.

I went to take a shower and sure enough there was two hickies on my neck and the one Harry had pointed out as well. I quickly healed them and went down to breakfast.

"Hermione you look like the living dead"

"Oh, thanks Gin. That just makes me feel a whole lot better" I flopped my head down on the table "My life is over!" again with the total drama queen act.

"What's happened?"

"Have you ever wanted something, but you cant cos its wrong?" Ginny grinned at me.

"Yes…" she leaned in a little just so I could hear "we are talking about a guy here, talk to me" I studied her for a second. should I tell her? Can I trust her? Sure I could, but this is not just any guy…its Malfoy!

"No," I said quickly. I just couldn't say it "I'm talking about that cute mini skirt that I thought was too short. I really want it now" lie! Ginny looked at me strangely. But her face then relaxed.

"You silly girl. You make it out as if its something REALLY bad, like drugs or something" Malfoy a drug? Hmmm…YES!

I shook my head. That was a little too close if you ask me.

After breakfast I went to my first class transfiguration. He was in that class too, but I had to ignore him. People were around. And besides, I just couldn't look at him. If I did that tingly feeling would come back. Ugh, I hate this! Damn him.

"Hermione, after the dance, I was thinking we could for a ride on my broom" the sexual innuendo in that was more obvious than saying Harry was a guy. Although I honestly don't know if he meant it that way.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. Instantly, my heart began to beat faster and I broke out in goose-bumps.

"That is the lamest thing I have ever heard Potter" my cheeks flushed. I kept my eyes on Harry, I just couldn't look at him right now. But I could smell him. Damn he smelt good. Oh why did he have to do this to me when he knew I couldn't touch him right now?

"Shove off ferret" Harry glared at him.

"Granger…" breathe. Please don't talk to me right now. My heart felt as though it was going to make the great escape out of my chest "I suggest you keep your boyfriends mouth shut otherwise I'll shut it for him permanently" I had to look at Malfoy now.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. If anyone is going to get their mouth shut its you. Now turn around and join your whore, I can see her drooling form here. Tell her to use a tissue" I glared at him and turned back around.

"Well done Herms. That was great. He is such a fucking ass" my cheeks were flushed. Just then McGonagall walked into the room.

"Take out your text books and turn to page 57…"

I went to the library after lunch. I needed some time out. My head was still spinning.

"You know I really don't like it when you tell me to shut up unless you're the one that's doing it" I stopped dead. I had been browsing around the shelves. Crap, oh crap. Not now! Not in the library. Argh, go away.

I turned around slowly to see Malfoy leaning against a bookshelf with his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe if you weren't such an ass Malfoy I wouldn't say that. But you are" I turned back around again and began browsing the shelves. Suddenly, I felt my hair being pulled away from my shoulder and light kisses being placed on my neck. I could feel his body and I couldn't breathe. We were in the library! What does he think he Is doing?

I side-stepped and pulled away turning to face him. He looked angry now. His eyes ablaze at my rejection.

"Stop it Malfoy. What the hell do you think your doing? First of all this is the library," I looked straight into his eyes as I spoke "I'm a mudblood remember? What's going on?" I tired to say it with as much confidence as I could. It was so hard to when I just wanted to feel his lips on my own. He is corrupting me. I don't like it.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me as if he could see right through me. A few moments past…

"I wish I could answer that" he said it so quietly I barley even heard it.

He looked at me long and hard and without a single word, turned on his heal and left.

I stood still watching him leave.

I walked into my common room for a needed rest. I decided to take a small nap to clear my head.

But I couldn't sleep. He was evading my mind.

"Miss. Granger may I have a word?" McGonagall was knocking on my door. I got up reluctantly and opened it to find her slightly annoyed.

"Is something wrong professor?"

"No Miss. Granger, but I have come to tell you that you need to get a move on with planning the dance. If I do not have a report of all the plans on my desk my Friday it will be cancelled. Understood?" I simply nodded "it is not like you to be so slow in your work. Is everything ok?"

"Yea. Just been tired. I'm so sorry. I'll have it done and have it to you by Friday"

"Good. Do get a move on now" and she left. Crap. Another thing to add to my list. It doesn't help when my mind is elsewhere.

Harry was busy talking about some quidditch match coming up while playing chess with Ron. I sat on the couch with Ginny.

"Hermione, I have to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"you seem to be a little bit spaced these past few days. Is everything ok?"

"Yea. Its just stupid detention and the party planning and stupid fucking Malfoy annoying me like hell"

"Well you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of course Gin"

"Good. Because I need to tell you about something…" she had a glint in her eye.

"YES! I WON! I WON!" Ron started doing some weird dance thing around the room.

"My God your embarrassing Ron! SIT DOWN! If you ever do a dance like that when you win a match I will hex you" Ginny looked horrified at the dance Ron had been doing.

"Don't you dare tell me not to dance…"

"Oh God, you better not dance like that at the party. How embarrassing" she groaned.

"Who are you going with Ron?" I asked trying to break the row I could feel approaching.

"Lavender"

"Who else?" said Ginny quietly to me. I sniggered.

"Harry I was thinking about that flying thing…I don't think its such a good idea. You know how I hate flying. I don't want to get sick"

"I was actually thinking about sneaking up to Hogsmeade instead" that's better. The last thing I want is to throw up all over him. That would be very, very bad.

"Yea, that would definitely be better"

"So what I'll do is meet you in front of your common room after you change, its going to be cold…so yea"

"That's fine Harry"

"ARGH!" screamed Ginny. I snapped my head around and saw Ron bending over to tie his shoe "RON! PUT IT AWAY! MY GOD IM GOING TO BE SICK!" I laughed so hard. These two were comedians. They made me laugh so hard.

"So what times detention again?" asked Harry. I groaned.

"Eight. I really don't want to know what Snape has planned for us tonight"

we spent most of the time talking about how the party was going to be; 8 o'clock came around really quickly.

**…………………………………**

"Tonight you will be sorting out my supply closet. I want everything to be sorted into alphabetical order. Now hurry up. I don't have all night" he glided out the door and left me and ferret boy to do the dirty work.

_Hour later_

"What are you doing to me Malfoy?" I had him against me, holding his tie. His face was only inches from my own. My back was pressed up against the shelf wall; our robes had been taken off earlier due to heat, so we were only in our shirts.

Our breathing had sped up at the sudden contact.

"You tell me" he replied huskily. I loved it when he spoke like that.

I pulled on his tie roughly, bringing his lips to mine. My hands let go of his tie to go around his neck, pulling his head closer to me. I wanted nothing more than right now to be closer to him.

I pulled my lips from his and quickly, as fast as my hands could, undid his buttons. I kissed him again pushing his shirt off and his tie and ran my hands down his chest. The feel of him was amazing. This time, he broke away and as quick as lightning pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it on the ground.

The skin on skin contact was blazing. Our skin gliding against each other was as if it was on fire. I swear I have never felt anything like this before. I cant even describe what it was like.

He kissed me hard as he ran his hands along my skin. Everywhere he touched was as if he left a fire burning in its wake. I clutched onto his back as he bit down gently on my shoulder. He was driving me insane.

I ran my hands down his back, down to his pant covered backside, grasping and pulling his hips harder against me.

He let out a groan as I did that. He kissed down my collar bone to the top of my chest. He lightly kissed and licked around the top of my breasts that were not covered by my bra.

Then I realised. Things were getting really intense. The _relationship _(if you could call it that)I had with Malfoy before this began was changing rapidly. It was getting serious. I can feel myself changing. My feelings changing.

I _really _want him. And that scared me more than anything in the world. I don't think I hate him anymore.

He pushed harder against me and I gasped. Grabbing his hair again I pulled him up to me and kissed him with everything I had. I didn't want to stop. I actually didn't want to stop! But it was him that pulled away. He was gasping for breath.

"I think we should…stop. Don't want Snape finding us like…this" he thrust his hand into my hair and kissed me again before pulling away completely.

I clutched a shelf trying to regain my breathing. Wow. I have never experienced anything so strong like that before.

In silence; apart from our breathing, we put our shirts back on. As if on cue, I heard Snape open the dungeon door and walk in. I quickly turned around and began sorting the nearly finished job. I prayed with all my might that Grease-ball wouldn't pick up on the fact that I was nearly sweating and red in the cheeks. I snuck a look at Malfoy who was biting his lip, putting a jar on the shelf. His lips were swollen and he had a pink tinge to his cheeks. His hair was ruffled a bit and a few from his fringe was stuck to his forehead because of the sweat. But it was a tiny room, so I guess Snape would over look that.

"Nearly finished? Well, I think I'll have to plan something extra lovely for you two tomorrow. Hurry up or I'll make you take it all out again and sort them by size" he sneered.

The rest of detention was spent sneaking lustful glances at each other. Snape was in the other room and he had left the door open.

Journal, Its getting intense.

Night.


	8. Detention: Pt 5

_This is Thursdays journal entry for Wednesday. Just so you know so you don't get confused. ENJOY! AND** REVIEW** GUYS! I want **HEAPS** of reviews!

* * *

_

**Journal entry:** Thursday 10 pm

I think I'll just skip to the chase. I think I'm falling for him. There, I said it. Happy now? I hope you are because I cant think of anything more scary than that.

Wednesday was a boring day. I had all my classes, which consisted of sneaking glances every now and then, hoping that no one would notice.

My mind was so full I wouldn't even notice when someone was talking to me.

"Hermione what is wrong with you? I have been trying to tell you about the arrangements I have got planned for the party but your off in la la land" I looked over at Ginny who did not look impressed.

"Sorry Gin, just tired. Got heaps to do and I'm getting sick of detention" LIE!

"Common Herms, not long left now" I was dreading that. I actually didn't want detention to finish…what was wrong with me?

"Yea and I cant wait. I have so much to catch up on. So, What you got planned?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe doing a black and white theme or a purple and silver theme…or even a costume thing. What do you think?"

"I think the costume thing would be a great idea. We can come as what ever we want"

"Of course. So for the great hall I was thinking of enchanting the ceiling to look like thousands of silver glitter balls floating around. I reckon that would look cool" I smiled at Ginny. The girl had a knack for making things look sparkly.

After talking non-stop about arrangements for the party, I wrote it all down to pass onto McGonagall. Well, at least that headache was out of the way.

One thing I was not really looking forward to was going with Harry. But who was I kidding? Can you imagine turning up with Malfoy? HA! Yea right. No way. So I just took it in and sighed with defeat. I was going with Harry. Oh joy! (sense the sarcasm?).

After dinner, I went to the library to kill time before detention. My mind was going haywire. I felt nervous and tingly.

"HEY HERMS!" shit, Ron.

"Hey Ron and keep it down! It's a library not a stadium!" Ron took a seat next to me.

"Yea sorry. I have a problem. I need to ask you a favour…" I looked at him sceptically.

"Can you break up with Lavender for me?" WHAT? Is he stupid?

"No Ron! That's something you got to do! Anyway, what happened to her being your date for the dance?" I glared at him.

"Yea…kinda didn't work out. I caught the slut banging Finnigan in an empty classroom last night" he shook his head and muttered something along the lines of 'dirty fucking slut and that good for nothing loser who should have his dick chopped off'. Poor Ron.

"Shit Ron, I'm so sorry…"

"Who cares? She's a slut. Anyways, I'm going with Pavati…so break up with her for me?" I rolled my eyes.

"FINE! But if she hits me I blame you Ron."

"THANKS!" he kissed me on the cheek and ran out the library.

I spent the rest of the time thinking about the last week. And I could see it now, slowly I was going mental. HE was making me mental. His touch, his kiss, his body, his voice. The thought nearly made me melt right there.

"Thinking of me Granger?" my heart stopped. I looked up to see him hovering over the desk, smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked in a small voice.

"I thought we established that the other night Granger…or would you like me to replay it again?" I looked around the library. There were people around doing their work. My heart went up a beat.

"Don't be stupid! There are people everywhere Malfoy!" I turned back to him. He was now in the seat beside me. I leaned back a little.

"Don't worry my little Granger..." he leaned into my ear "I'll see you in detention" then he pulled back and gracefully walked away. I let out a breath. My heart was beating wildly. I bit my lip trying to suppress the tingly feeling that was creeping up on me.

_Two hours later_

Detention…I don't even know what to say about that.

Snape had left us yet again. Filch had come to get him on some urgent business.

The heat from Tuesday was unbelievable. I really didn't want to stop, but it was him that did. Snape had stayed in the room with us and I wanted nothing more than to just jump on Malfoy, but I had to control myself and it took everything I had not to.

So now, after small chatter; I was backing Malfoy into Snapes' desk.

"You really want me Granger? Come get me" he was stepping backwards, his eyes never leaving mine. God he was driving me insane. Its like this animal had taken over me.

I bit my lip as I stepped closer. Only he was stepping further away and I just wanted to touch him so bad.

I continued to walk forward. His grin never wavered. I could feel the heat in my body coursing through my veins, I could feel the red tinge come to my cheeks and the tingly feeling getting stronger.

"Stop toying with me" I was surprised at how seductive that sounded, heavy lidded with lust. His grin widened as I got closer and his backside hit the desk, this time I grinned.

I placed my hands on either side of his body on the desk behind and pressed myself against him.

"Say you want me" he whispered. My lips were lightly kissing his neck, then went up slowly, tortuously kissing every part of his face…except his lips. I pulled away; he opened his eyes and the look in he gave crashed down on me. I had never seen anything like it. So intense, so strong.

I pressed against him harder so that he was almost sitting on the edge. I brought my lips to his, brushing against them as I spoke…

"I want you" I whispered. He entangled his fingers in my hair and crashed his lips to mine.

He kissed me as if I were a long lost lover.

My own hands entangling in his hair as the kiss grew needy and urgent. I needed breath but I didn't want to pull away. I grinded into him a little too hard and he let out a groan. I just need to feel him. His skin on mine. I hated his shirt more than anything right now.

I pulled back and put my hands on his chest pushing him onto the desk so that he was sitting. I climbed onto him, straddling his lap and with my two shaking hands, ripped his shirt open and pulled it off throwing it on the ground behind me. I didn't give him the chance as the minute I took his off, I reached down and pulled it up over my head.

I bent down and began my assault on his neck. I heard him moan when I hit a sensitive point and the sound made me go crazy. I clutched at his back as he now kissed my own. My hand entangled into his hair and the other grasping his back keeping him there.

My breathing was heavy, my heart going into frenzy, my body becoming heated.

I slowly began to rock my hips against his, eliciting a deep groan from within his chest. I could feel him. And that made me grind harder. This time I let out a sharp intake of breath. I pulled on his hair and brought his lips back to mine. I needed him to touch me.

I grabbed his hand and slowly guided it along my breast; where he gave a gentle squeeze, gliding it down my stomach, to the bottom of my thigh and up my skirt.

He ripped his lips away from mine. Our faces were an inch apart. He looked straight at me as I bit my lip and guided his hand where I wanted it to go. I looked him straight in the eyes as I let out a sharp gasp. Then I pulled my hand away and ran it through his hair. I began to move my hips. The amount of lust that was in his eyes could have melted a ice-berg.

I pulled his head closer to me, my lips once again brushing lightly against his.

"Draco"...time froze...

His lips came crashing down on mine with such a startling force, it knocked my head back a bit. My movements grew faster, his hand working just the way I wanted it too.

I gasped again and broke away biting his shoulder. I was sweating. I couldn't even breathe.

I moaned out loudly and kissed his neck. I was panting now.

I dug my nails into his back and shook. I stopped my movements. My breathing heavy against his neck. I kissed my way up and to his lips. his hand came out from under my skirt and entangled in my hair once again.

"Snape will be back in a minute" he breathed heavily. His voice deeper than I ever heard it before. But it seemed almost pained as he said it. I could still feel him.

I looked at him one more time and kissed him hard.

I climbed off of him and bent down to get my shirt. I stood back up and felt him behind me. His arms went around my waist and I lost train of thought.

"You drive me fucking crazy" he whispered into my ear, giving the hollow under it a kiss; he pulled away and put on his shirt.

Snape came into the room no less than 5 minutes later.

I tossed and turned in bed. I couldn't sleep. My mind filled with vivid memories. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't think I can restrain myself.

I kicked back the covers and roughly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I walked quietly down the stairs and walked out of my common room…


	9. Thurs journal cont and detention Pt 6

**Journal entry: **Thursday 10 pm, _continued_

…As I walked quietly out of the common room, I took a jumper with me, although the weather was warm; it was late.

I headed quietly down the hall, only the sounds of my feet could be heard. My mind was going crazy. I didn't hate him anymore and I wanted him more than anything.

I was falling…falling deeper and deeper as the seconds ticked by. I just couldn't help it anymore. I didn't want to stop and I didn't want to pull back. A simple look from him drove me absolutely crazy and a simple touch did so much more.

I headed out the doors and into the cool nights air. It was a warm night and there was a light breeze that bit slightly at my cheeks. I inhaled deeply, the fresh air of the school grounds settled my racing heart a little bit.

I continued my way down to the edge of the lake, not looking where I was going. It was only when I looked up that my heart stopped. I slowly walked up as to not frighten him, but he must have sensed that someone was there and turned to face me from his position on the grass, under the tree.

We looked at each other as I sat down beside him and I turned to look at the sky in front of me, as did he. It was comftorable, no words where needed to be spoken. We were content in silence.

I was sitting close to him with just a small space between us; we were not touching at all. There was no contact.

It felt like hours had passed with us just staring ahead with only the sounds of the wind, dancing from leaf to leaf to keep us company.

Suddenly he shifted closer to me and that's when I felt it. He slid his hand over mine and intertwined our fingers together. My body was going into overdrive. My heart beating wildly, my cheeks flushing; he gripped a little tighter and brought our hands over to his lap where he rested them.

There was silence for a while. We didn't talk or move; he just held my hand in his. Then he turned his head towards mine. He rose his other hand and gently brushed a piece of hair away from my face, looking into my eyes; he leaned in and softly kissed my lips. It was a sweet kiss, a gentle kiss. Something I had not yet experienced with him.

He pulled away and lightly traced his fingers along my cheek. And then he spoke, breaking the silence. his voice was bearly even audible.

"I wish you could feel, what I'm feeling right now. I...I have never felt anything like this before. What are you doing to me?" I leaned in this time and kissed his lips, my own quivering against his at the intimate moment.

I pulled away and his eyes opened. The amount of desire was so intense, it made me shudder.

"How do you do this to me? How do you make me want you so much?" he leaned in closer again so just his lips tingled over mine as he spoke. He ran his fingers lightly over my neck, causing goose bumps to erupt over my body. He pulled back again and took my face in his hands. Looking into my eyes, he spoke the words that every girl wanted to hear from a male. No, not 'You're hot' or 'You're so sexy', but the words that would forever make you realise what you were to them…

"You're beautiful".

My eyes searched his face as he said those words; I could feel the tears beginning to form. He brought his lips to mine again and I kissed him with more passion than before. A tear slid down my cheek as I gripped his face in my hands, moving to get closer to him.

No one had ever said those words to me…ever.

I walked down to the great hall for breakfast this morning in a daze. Last night had was indescribable. It's something that when I think about, I cant help but smile. He had kissed me so passionately, that all the wind had just about been knocked out of me. And when we broke apart in that second before he claimed my lips again, he whispered my name, "Hermione".

"Hey guys!" I settled down in my seat at the Gryffindor table and reached over for a piece of toast.

"So Herms…can you break up with Lavender for me tomorrow?" I groaned. I had too much on my mind than to do something that the lazy ass Ron couldn't.

"Look, I really think this is something you should do on your own Ron" he looked at me as if I had said that I was actually a man.

"Me…break…up…with…wi…" he couldn't even finish his sentence. He clutched his chest. I rolled my eyes, grinning and shaking my head. He was so stupid sometimes; He could be so dramatic "I cant break up with her! You have to. Please Hermione! Please please"

"FINE! But tomorrow. I have too much to think about right now" I took a bite of my toast and my eyes scanned the hall.

He sat there with his friends. And at the sight of him, my heart skipped a beat. He made me feel things that no one else ever had. He was the first guy, the _only_ guy I had ever let touch me the way he had.

I put my books down on the table in Charms, when I felt hands cover my eyes. I let out a gasp at the sudden shock.

"Guess who?" I spun around and came face to face with Harry.

"Damn it Harry! Don't do that! I have told people repeatedly not to scare me like that" I smiled at him and pushed him lightly in the chest. He rubbed the spot I had pushed and sat in the seat next to me.

"So the Party is this Sunday. I'm really excited 'Mione…did you get the DJ?"

"Yea, we hired the DJ weeks ago. It was just the planing for the theme and all that was left. The prefects all helped and I think its gonna look great" I smiled.

"I'm really looking forward to going with you…" my stomach seemed to sink at that. I didn't like the look in his eye "…I think it will be great and then sneaking into Hogsmeade, ha ha, that will be great too. We will go for a drink eh?" I smiled at him. But it was an unsure smile.

The students filed in the classroom and all took their seats.

All through the class, my stomach was doing flips, and not in a good way. Not in the way it did when a single look from Malfoy would make it do trapeze acts; but in a sinking feeling. The way he had just looked at me, I didn't like it. But I let it go for now. I had more important things on my mind…Draco Malfoy. I smiled.

Later in the afternoon we had double potions. I took my seat towards the back of the class and waited for Harry or Ron to join me.

Students filled in, but Ron and Harry just came in five minutes before the teacher did.

"Bout time you two showed up" I growled at Harry and Ron as they rushed in and took a seat on either side of me.

"Sorry Herms," Harry chuckled "Ron got into a bit of a screaming match with lavender" I looked over at Ron who was sporting a black eye and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bloody bitch. She HIT ME! Just because I called her a slut…I mean, come on." I shook my head.

"Maybe you shouldn't go around calling people a slut Ron, no matter who it is" I sniggered as Ron glared at me.

"Yea Ron" Harry smiled and opened his text book. I looked over at Ron and smiled.

"Look, I'll do what you want me too and then you'll be fine. And uh,…" I laughed "…hopefully that black eye will go down by Sunday" I smiled and took out my book also.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny came running down the hallway. I spun around and watched her stumble her way through a group of fifth years "excuse me, out of the way!" I stopped and waited for her.

"What's up Gin?" I asked as she came to a stop in front of me. She was panting.

"I need to tell you something…you know how I was sharing a room with Brett Pats…yea well, he asked me to the dance!" she beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Something happened on the trip didn't it?" I asked her. I could really see it, she was bursting at the seams.

"Well, after seeing him in his cute little teddy boxers…yea, that night we kinda ended up making out" she twirled her fingers and looked at me as if I was going to scold her. Instead I beamed.

"Gin! That's fantastic…now you do realise I'm going to do the whole girl thing and ask for details?" Ginny nodded and laughed.

"You have no idea how relieved I am"

"Why?" I asked her. She looked down at the floor and then at me. There was something more…oh, Gin what did you do?

"Because it was a little more than _just _kissing" my mouth dropped open in shock

"GINNY! Omg…how…you…" Ginny panicked then. Poor girl.

"Please don't tell! I mean, if you told me anything like this…I would never tell a soul as long as I lived" then it hit me. Should I tell? _Should_ I tell Ginny? I shook my head. No, not yet.

"I will never tell a soul Gin. You have my word"

_Detention_

I sat in a chair waiting for Snape to finish his blubbering and get out of the room so I could jump Malfoy. We had exchanged glances all day and I was dying to touch him.

I could see him standing, biting his lip, and his hands crossed against his chest with impatience.

"…So, tonight I would like you to clean these cauldrons and bottles I have here. GET IT DONE! I'm already sick of you two and cant wait for you to get out of my sight. You don't want to be here and neither do I, so shut up, do your work. I have an important meeting to get to, so I'll be back soon…it better.be.done" he glared at us both and stormed out the room. But before he shut the door he added "I'm going to lock you two in…torture you more…now _that's _detention" he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

I watched professor Grease-ball slam the door and waited to hear the lock click. _Click_.

I didn't even give Malfoy a chance to move; I slammed him hard into the wall, brining my lips to his neck. I slowly, teasingly kissed and sucked at his neck…making him look like he had that weird disease again.

I heard him groan and he slid his hands down my back, gripping onto my backside; crushing me to him and grinding his hips into mine.

I licked my way up to his ear, "Merlin, I have been wanting to touch you all day" I whispered. I kissed under his jaw line and grinded into him harder, earning a moan.

This time I pulled away and stepped back watching him. He did it to me last night and I hated him for it…now it was his turn to squirm.

His eyes glazed over as he watched me step backwards. My hands began to slowly undo the buttons on my shirt as I slowly stepped further away.

"You're such a tease you know that?" he said huskily; he began to walk towards me…but I kept stepping away.

"Just a little pay back, Draco" well that did it. So long to the tease.

At the sound of his name, he stepped the short distance between us and crushed me to him, lifting me up as he did.

My legs instantly wound around his waist, grinding into him creating friction between us. He lightly ran his tongue along my bottom lip and every time I would try to open my mouth to deepen it, he would pull away slightly.

"Damn it, Draco. Kiss me!" he smirked and did it again.

I was frustrated. So I climbed off him and pushed him…rather harshly, into a desk. He hit the desk; his arms going out to support himself.

"Merlin, I love it when you're feisty" he grinned. I stormed up to him and with my hands, smashed his lips to mine; kissing him just the way I wanted to.

My kiss was so forceful, it pushed his head back a bit making him lean back slightly on the desk.

I pulled away from his lips, gasping for breath.

"Merlin," he panted. I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him again. This time, I ran my hands down his chest pulling off his shirt as I went and him doing the same to me.

He ripped his lips from mine and began to kiss down my neck and chest. My breathing was hard and heavy; I ran my hands between us as he kissed me; and came to the top of his pants.

I ran my hand down the front of his zipper and I felt him shudder slightly and buck his hips. He groaned into my neck as I did it again.

With slightly shaking hands I undid the belt, undid his button and unzipped his pants. I didn't waste any time. I reached my hand down between us and below the waistband of his boxers.

He came up from my neck and stared at me. I squeezed slightly and he closed his eyes, a breathless moan escaping.

He brought his lips to mine kissing me furiously as my movements began. Pretty soon he began to move his own hips and rested his head at the crook of my neck.

"Hermione" he said breathlessly. He ran his hand up and under my skirt. I gasped and bit into his shoulder; I began to move my hips.

Minutes later, the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of our breathing and our moans.

Suddenly, our movements became more vigorous.

"God…" I gasped as I kissed him passionately. We kissed each other hard, our bodies beginning to shudder.

He groaned, and rested his forehead against mine. Our lips were bearly touching; I moaned and closed my eyes tightly.

With one last kiss, our bodies shook and stopped. We clutched to each other, breathing erratic and hearts beating so hard we could almost hear each others.

Sweat lingered on his skin as I took my hand away. We pulled away slightly and he kissed me gently again.

Moments past and our breathing had finally settled down.

"You are something else Hermione" he held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes as he spoke "You really are" I smiled slightly and wrapped my arms around him tight. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. He ran his hand through my hair before he broke the silence once more "I've fallen for you" I heard him whisper. I snapped my eyes open; My heart nearly stopped dead. It all felt like a dream. His lips lightly grazed over my cheek and came to my ear "Tell me you want me" he whispered again.

I pulled away and lightly traced my finger across his lips.

I looked up at him; the intensity was breathtaking and I think this is when I realised I wasn't falling…I had already fallen.

"Always" I whispered.


	10. Fallen and after the Quidditch match

_Thank you so much! You and I mean YOU, the one reading this right now…your review has given me inspiration to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Read and review!

* * *

_

**Journal entry: **Friday 10 pm

"_I've fallen for you"_

Those are the words that keep replaying in my head. I guess it wasn't till then that I realised just _how _intense my relationship with Draco is. And it's just getting deeper and deeper with every passing breath.

Last night had been something amazing. Strong feeling and emotions had coursed through me. I didn't want to clean stupid cauldrons for stupid Snape; so instead, I just sat with Draco, whispering sweet nothings into his ear while he held me. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered and it was only just the two of us. Nothing else seemed important.

After getting changed into my pjarmas, that night; I finally was able to lay down to get some rest. My tired mind wouldn't let me though. I just kept thinking of him.

"I've fallen" I heard myself say. No, I hadn't just fallen…I was head over heals. My feelings were deep and there was no way that I could stop now and there was no way that I could even try to stop.

As I began to drift off to sleep, there was a tap at my window. My eyes snapped open, but I did not move. The wind must have been playing tricks on me. I began to close my eyes and I heard the tap again.

I threw the covers back and headed to the window. I let out a gasp of surprise and opened them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked staring at him, as he stepped in. he just smiled at me.

"You have been on my mind every second that I have been away from you" he walked over to me; he took my face in his hands and kissed me gently on the lips. I melted. His touch and his lips were so intoxicating; I broke away and wrapped my arms around him.

"Millisecond," I whispered into his chest.

"What?" he asked clearly confused. I looked up and smiled at him.

"You have been on my mind every millisecond" he grinned and kissed me again. I could never get sick of this, his lips were so soft and beautiful. I pulled my lips from his and looked up at him again.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute" I literally had to force myself to let go of him; I didn't want to. Because the minute I did, I felt the cold air hit me.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door leaning against it. My hand went over my heart trying to calm my frantic heart beat. Was it normal for it to go spaz every time he was near? Forget about it when he kissed me.

I walked over to the sink and washed my face; looking up in the mirror I saw someone else looking back at me. This wasn't Hermione Granger…this was someone I had never seen before.

There was a sparkle in her eyes and a flush to her cheeks. Her skin glowed and she smiled…she smiled.

I dried my face and walked back into my room. He was in my bed. A flush overtook me as I came over to him and pulled back the covers getting under there with him.

I turned to face him and brought my lips to his.

"You never would have thought this would happen a few weeks ago could you?" he asked me after I reluctantly pulled away. He pushed a piece of hair away from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Not really. More likely I would have been calling you a ferret and hexing you" he grinned.

"I used to like it when you called me Blondie" I giggled at that.

"Well, you_ do_ have blond hair so I thought it was perfect for you" I ran my hand through his hair.

"I used to call you frizz" I glared at him "Hey, you _did_ have that frizzy hair…"

"You never called me frizz" I said. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. His body heat was so inviting; he was still wearing his clothes. This was a new kind of intimate.

"Not to your face" he chuckled and I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"That's a horrible thing, Draco" he suddenly stopped short.

"Say it again" his voice was like warm honey.

"What?" his eyes bore into mine with intensity and I shivered. I almost forgot to breathe.

"My name…say it again" I smiled slightly.

"Draco," he brought his face close to mine so that his lips tingled over mine.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say my name the way you do" he kissed me a little harder this time than before. My arm instantly went around his neck pulling him closer.

He broke away a minute or two later and rested his head on the pillow next to mine.

He was watching me; his finger tips tracing over my cheek, my lips, my neck and my collar bone.

My breath caught in my throat.

"You know I have come to a conclusion" I breathed as his fingers traced over my collar bone.

"And what is that?" he asked huskily. I turned and looked into his eyes.

"That I don't ever want to let you go, ever. No matter what…" his eyes flashed. My cheeks flushed at the confession and I went to turn away. The look in his eyes had not been bad, it was as if he had come to some sort of realisation.

He grasped my chin in his hand and turned me to face him.

"I will _always_ be here," he whispered and claimed my lips again. This was real; even though part of it felt so intensely like a dream. This _was _real.

He kissed me one final time and rested beside me.

"We really need to sleep now, Hermione"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked turning over so my back was to him. He snuggled deeper into me and wrapped his arm tight around me.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving" he kissed the back of my neck.

I fell asleep.

**………………………**

I woke up this Friday morning; I blinked sluggishly and stretched my arms above my head. I bearly even noticed the body hugging my tightly until I hit it in the face.

There was a groan and I snapped my head around.

"Oh, sorry" he opened his eyes slightly.

"It's 'k" his voice was heavy lidded with sleep. He let go of me to stretch and I immediately wished that his arms were back around me.

"I cant believe you actually stayed" I said as I looked at him. the sight of him in the morning nearly took my breath away. His hair was ruffled and his clothes all over the place.

"I told you I would" he smiled. I was beaming; I pulled back the covers and got out of bed heading towards my chest of draws and took out what I needed for the day. I could feel him watching me as I fumbled around with my toiletries.

I turned around again and saw him studying me with intense eyes.

"I was right…frizz defiantly suits you" he chuckled. Argh! My hair! It was always a fright in the morning. My hand unconsciously flew to my hair and he laughed.

"It's not funny" I glared and walked to my bathroom.

"Wait…Where are you going?" his laughter subsided and I turned to him.

"Somewhere where you cant tease me about my 'frizzy' hair" I walked into my bathroom.

"But I love your bed hair…it's wild and crazy…just like you"

"Shut up, Blondie" I slammed the door, but not before I heard his chuckle.

**………………………**

The whole day was a complete and utter bore. My classes today didn't have Draco in them and I hated that. I just wanted to see him again so badly.

"Quidditch today. Are you going to come and watch us slaughter those Slytherins?" I turned towards Harry. I put down my fork and finished chewing.

"I don't like Quidditch though…"

"Oh common Herms, please…I really want you there" I smiled. At least I got to see Draco on the field, before our last night of detention. My stomach dropped at that thought.

"Ok I'll come…go go Gryffindor" I waved my right hand pretending I had a flag in it.

**……………………**

_After the match_

The crowd roared as the teams left the field. I was beaming, I was so proud of Draco. He had tried his best. He had nearly got the snitch a few times but would just miss it; It was terribly frustrating.

I walked out of the stands and walked down to the grounds. I heard my name being called faintly through the cheering crowd. Harry and Ron came running up to me.

"Well done guys, you were great!" I gave them both a hug.

"Thanks Herms. Great match eh? So glad I beat those dirt bags into the ground" Ron sniggered and high fived Harry.

"Well I think you both did brilliantly. I bet there is going to be a huge party in the dorms tonight; I'll be there" Harry and Ron both beamed at that.

"We'll meet you there Herms…gotta shower and all that. Later" Ron said as he and Harry walked away with their brooms in hand.

It had been nearly an hour and I snuck into the Slytherin change rooms. I sighed and shook my head. Of course he would still be here; no doubt trying to get his hair perfect. He took longer than me!

He was standing with his back to me; he was at his locker, which was in with all the others in the small change room.

He was only in his school pants. And I nearly lost my breath at the sight…_he _was beautiful.

I carefully came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder blade. He jumped slightly and then relaxed.

"You did well" I said into his ear. I kissed his shoulder blade again and began to move my kisses along his skin.

"Obviously not well enough" I kissed up his neck.

"Well, I think you did. It doesn't really matter anyway, there is always next time"

"Don't you care if your house loses? What about Potter?" he spat out Harry's name. I realised, I didn't care about my house –I didn't like Quidditch anyway- or Harry; all I cared about was Draco and only, Draco.

"Not really…" he turned around in my arms then and kissed me hard. His tongue running along my bottom lip.

His hands entangled in my hair; I bearly even registered us moving until he pulled away from me.

I watched him with dazed eyes as he turned the shower on. My eyes were glazed over as I watched his back muscles flex.

He turned back to me and ran his hands down my neck, down across my shoulders and to the bottom of my t-shirt. He pulled it over my head and threw it on the ground.

He kissed my neck lightly and his hands travelled down to my jeans.

In a matter of minutes, we were only left in our underwear.

He reached back and unclasped my bra, running his fingertips along my skin; causing goose bumps to erupt over my body. He kissed along my shoulder gently, occasionally nipping at the flesh.

I looked him in the eyes as my own hands travelled down his stomach and came to the top of his boxers. His breath hitched as I put my fingers into the waistband and pulled them down. He ran his hands along my sides and gently pulled my underwear down slowly.

I couldn't move my eyes away from his.

He then again, took my face in his hands as he had so many times before and kissed me. At first it was gentle, but then as I crushed myself to him; the kisses became more and more zealous.

He pulled me into the shower, closing the door behind us; all the while not breaking our embrace.

The shock of the water on my skin made me jump. I clutched to him as my hands ran through his hair, kissing him harder than before.

Minutes past…

I could feel him as I struggled, trying to get closer to him than I was now.

He ran his hands through my drenched hair, pushing it back and kissing my face.

I ran my hand down his stomach; he groaned.

My movements began much the same as they had last night. He bucked as I increased speed and his moans were lost in my mouth.

His own hand soon travelled up my thigh; I broke away gasping and clung to him tightly.

"Don't…stop" I managed to get out between breaths. His reply was a deep groan. The water was cascading down our bodies making us hotter than we already were. The water was almost burning at my skin.

"Merlin," he moaned as I picked up pace. He kissed me hard again and crushed me inbetween the shower wall and his body.

**………………………**

I walked to Gryffindor tower.

After our bodies came down from the glow of our touch, Draco had kissed me long and hard and whispered how we should probably get out and dressed before someone found us like this. I had kissed him again and stepped out of the shower.

I walked through the portrait hole and was immediately bombarded by Ginny.

"Where the hall have you been?" she asked, running up to me.

"Studying" I said simply.

"Well the party is getting started, common!" she took my hand and pulled me through the dancing and drinking crowd that was Gryffindor…

* * *

_These chapters are getting longer as I go. So I am constantly having to continue the journal entries on other chapters leaving you hanging…my apologies if this annoys you. _

_Next chappie up soon! Please…**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	11. Final Detention

**Journal entry: **Friday 10 pm, _continued_

Ginny pulled me through the crowd towards Harry and Ron. Dancing bodies were everywhere, alcohol and the smell of smoke filled the room. Gryffindor parties always got out of hand.

"I found her" Ginny stated as we finally managed to push our way through.

"Finally! Where have you been?" asked Ron as he handed a drink to me.

"I was just helping some students that got into a bit of a scruffle"

"You just told me you were studying" shit! Ginny was looking at me skeptically. Crap, I really put my foot into it now. What was I going to say? 'Oh yea, me and Draco were just busy fondling each other in the shower…' I don't think so.

"Well, yea. I went to study in my common room after the situation was sorted…"

"But I checked, and Jeremy said you weren't in there" holy fuck, fuck, fuck! How was I going to get out of this one now?

"I was in _my_ room. He wasn't in there when I came in. Besides, you know how immersed I can get into my books; he probably didn't hear me at all" Ginny seemed to be analysing my face. Please stop looking at me now. Someone save me!

"How good was the final dive I made? Got the snitch just before Malfoy did…ha! You should have seen the look on his face" Harry interrupted the 'analysing' Ginny was giving me. Thank goodness for that.

"Oi! Harry, Great snitch catching mate" Dean stumbled through the crowd and accidentally spilt some drink on Ginny "oh shit! Sorry Ginn-"

"DEAN! Ugh, this is my favourite top!" she glared at Dean as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

"What a drama queen" Ron mumbled as he shook his head. He then looked up at me "So, your going to do it now then?"

"Now?" I scanned the room. I spotted Lavender with all her friends. I really didn't want to do this. No doubtI would also end up with a black eye.

"Yea, common. It's perfect now," he began to lead me with his hand on the small of my back, through the crowd "Just make it big; like full on so she can get it through her thick head" I groaned as Ron lead me to her and pushed me in front of him. I was annoyed now. Why couldn't he do it himself? He was a total chicken. I'd show him.

I walked up to Lavender and stood in front of her.

"Hi Hermione"

"Hey Lavender" I looked back to see Ron, now watching me from the other side of the room "Ron has asked me to deliver a message to you," she shifted her weight to her other foot and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"What does that little fuckwit want?"

"Well, being the total spineless chicken that he is; he came here to get me to tell you that he wants out because…"

"I KNEW IT!" I stepped back "That little fucker had the nerve to call _me _a slut when he has been getting it on with guys behind my back! I knew he was gay" I shook my head.

I turned my head around to see Ron, glancing over at us in question to what was being said.

"Lavender, he isn't gay…"

"UGH! THAT LITTLE…I'll kill him!"

"Whoa, lets not forget that he caught you and Seamus together,"

"You don't know anything about that!" she snapped at me.

"She knows everything you slut" Ron was suddenly behind me. I took a step back. Lavender looked as if she was about to blow any minute.

"Don't you call me a slut, you fucking asshole!" he took a swipe at Ron, but missed and hit my shoulder hard. Fuck, there was going to be a bruise there now.

"Hermione! See what you fucking did you bitch. Its over!"

"Omg, Hermione I'm so sorry" Lavender was in clear shock.

"Get the hell away Lavender" Ron grabbed me and took me with him.

Ron took me over to the drinks table and asked someone to bring him ice and a towel. Shit, my shoulder really hurt.

"She has a mean right swing that one" I stated. Ron chuckled as he took some ice and placed it in a towel.

"How do you think I got such a bad black eye?" he handled me the towel. I pulled my top away from my shoulder and placed the ice over it. Already it was turning a nasty shade of purple.

"You know she thinks you're gay" Ron's head shot up at that.

"What?!"

"Yea…just thought I would warn you before she starts spreading roumors" Ron looked horrified. He quickly ran through the crowd and I giggled.

"What s so funny?" Harry had managed to sneak up behind me.

"Lavender thinks Ron is gay" Harry chuckled.

"I told him not to mess with her. But did he listen? Nope" he then looked over at my shoulder "Shit, what happened?" I sighed.

"Lavender went to beat Ron and accidentally hit me instead" Harry reached over then and pulled the towel away.

"Ouch," he mumbled. He ran his finger tips over the bruise; I shivered…and NOT in a good way.

I shrugged away from his touch and quickly pulled my top back over the bruise. Harry was watching me. I became slightly uncomftorable.

"So…the party was decided to be theme, you know what you are coming as?" I asked in hope that the awkwardness would go away. Harry smiled and winked at me.

"Yea, but I'm not telling you. Your just going to have to wait".

The party went on for ages and before I knew it, it was time for my last detention. I said my goodbyes and headed out the portrait hole. I couldn't wait to see Draco.

**………………………**

"So lovely for you to grace us with your presence Miss. Granger," Snape drawled as I came into the room. Draco was sitting at one of the desks; he turned around when I came in and it was so hard to miss the sparkle in his eyes when he saw me. That alone, the fact that he was so happy to see me made everything fade away.

"Last detention, thank Merlin for that! Now, I want you to sort through all these potions I have up here, label them and write down what exactly they are. It better get don't this time. I must say I was extremely angry that the cauldrons were not all done. For that, I took 50 points each…so finish this job. If you do not, there will be hell to pay. Got it?!" he snapped at us. With that said, He glided out the door and slammed it shut. I sighed and got up, heading to the desk.

"We better get this done…fucking Snape" I felt arms wrap themselves around me and a voice like velvet in my ear.

"I don't care about Snape. He can take a million off for all I care" he lightly kissed the hollow under my ear, gradually moving his kisses down my neck. My heart began to beat out of control. I was trying to write, but this was defiantly not helping.

"Draco," I groaned slightly when he hit a sensitive spot "We have to get this done or Snape will eat us alive" he wrapped his arms tighter and pressed his body against me. I lost my breath for a second at the contact. He kissed my temple and rested his head against mine.

He just held me as I worked. I looked at the potions and wrote down what Snape had said. Draco stood behind me, occasionally moving my hips with his in a swaying movement.

"There, done" I announced after a little while. Draco had moved to help me get it all done faster.

"Bout time" he breathed; grabbing my face in his hands and kissing me in earnest. My knees buckled and I had to grab onto him to support myself. I clutched to his shirt as his kisses grew needy and passionate.

I pulled away from him gasping for breath; he held onto me tightly as if afraid I would disappear if he let go.

"Promise me one thing," his voice was breathless. I nodded, unable to talk for the moment "Promise me that you will never leave me…I cant imagine my life without you, Hermione" I looked up at him. His eyes showed emotion I had never seen before. I caressed his cheek and with that, recited the words he had used the night before…

"I will _always_ be here…always".

**………………………**

Detention finished slightly earlier than usual. Snape came back a few minutes later and told us we could leave.

Draco had promised me he would come back again tonight and my heart fluttered as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

It was still a little early though, so I decided to visit the still on going party at Gryffindor tower. I walked through the portrait hole and immediately had to duck as a vase flew at my head.

"Bloody Hell!" screamed Ron who had ducked beside me. I looked up to see Lavender red in the face and breathing hard.

"You are a fucking coward Ron! How dare you break up with ME! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well I wasn't the one screwing off with some other guy now was I?" I got up and walked over to the side.

"What's going on?" I asked Harry

"Ron apparently had a go at Lavender for calling him gay and this whole…thing happened. But don't you worry, they have had fights like this before. It's only a matter of time before they are in a closet together" I looked over at the arguing couple.

"Damn it, Ron! I told you! It never meant to…"

"Happen? Yea well it did, so fuck you"

The screaming match continued for at least an hour until people started to withdraw from the room.

By the end, Lavender and Ron both had stormed off.

"Hmmm, some party" I sniggered next to Harry.

"Oh yea, its great. So anyways, how was detention?"

"The usual"…making out with Draco

"Well its over now so you don't have to worry bout it anymore" my stomach sank. I didn't want it to be over.

"True. Harry, I'm actually really tired. I'm going to head off to bed. Night" I gave him a hug and stepped out of the room.

**………………………**

I literally ran into my bathroom and took a shower, putting on new PJs. I sat on the edge of my bed and dried my hair with a towel.

An hour later, I was lying across my bed reading a book. But I could hardly concentrate. How was it that my life had come to this? How was it that I had fallen so deeply for my once enemy?

I still remember in vivid detail our first kiss against a tree in the forbidden forest. It was a mess; fumbling around, clinging to each other, rough and violent almost. I smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling at?" I snapped my head up towards my window. I hadn't even heard him come in at all. I smiled again and got up, placing my book on my bedside table.

"Just remembering our first…encounter. You know I still haven't fixed the missing buttons on my shirt. I reached him and wrapped my arms around him tight.

"I haven't fixed mine either. You are so rough sometimes"

"I cant help it. You make me that way…sometimes" he chuckled and began to caress my back. I sighed into his chest.

"How was it we got like this? I mean, one minute we are fighting and hating each other and the next, we are fondling in the shower" he laughed at the last comment.

"It was more than a minute" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine…six years" I giggled and looked up at him "The point is, is that this is better than I ever expected it to be. This whole boy/girl thing…its amazing" he smiled down at me and kissed me gently.

"_You _are amazing".

His eyes seared into mine as he pulled my shirt over my head. My heart often missing beats as the air in the room became heavy. It was hard to breathe,_ he_ was making it hard to breathe.

His eyes moved from mine and spotted the bruise; his hand gently ran over it.

"Lavender accidentally hit me when she went for Ron" I whispered. He bent down and kissed it gently. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, he would still be here and that this was not all some dream I had made up so vividly.

His kisses trailed up my neck and came to my face. He kissed me cheeks, my eyelids, my nose and then, finally my lips.

He stood up straight as I ran my hands down his chest to the bottom of his t-shirt. Looking at me straight in the eyes, he raised his arms above his head and I pulled the shirt up, making sure for the skin of my hands to lightly tingle over his skin as I went. I dropped the shirt on the ground; my eyes followed my hands as they ran over his chest, caressing down to his stomach. I was marvelling at his beauty. He was perfect.

He reached his hands back and unclasped my bra, letting the straps fall from my shoulders. He kissed my shoulder, pulling the material away.

He ran his own hands now down my skin; I shivered at the contact and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Draco was looking straight at me; he gently took my face in his hands…

"You're so beautiful, Hermione" I could feel the tears beginning to form again as they had the first time he had said that.

I kissed him softly and ran my hands down to his pants; unbuckling his belt.

I lay on my back, his fingers intertwined with mine; Our eye contact never wavering.

I took a sharp intake of breath as he moved a little harder. I had never felt anything like this before; So much passion, so much heat. Intense was not even a word to describe it.

I bit my lip, a moan threatening to leave me. His body was pressed hard to mine, his movements strong and powerful, grinding into me as if trying to get closer than he was now. A moan escaped my lips and I began to close my eyes.

"Don't close your eyes," he breathed heavily. I opened them to see his own beautiful eyes looking back at me.

His movements became stronger. I grasped his hands tighter in mine. My breathing became ragged, my heart beating out of my chest. He bent down to the crook of my neck and gently bit on my shoulder. Our movements passionate, gliding against each other. I tightened my legs around him and moved with him. He pulled his head back and kept eye contact with me. I nearly lost all the breath left In me.

I squeezed my fingers tighter, and he crashed his lips to mine.

Breathing heavily, everything slowed down and came to a stop. I kissed him hard, holding him to me. He finally pulled away and looked down at me. Our breathing was erratic and sweat lingered on our bodies.

I went to pull my hands from his; I wanted to touch his face. But I didn't get the chance. He brought my left hand to his lips, and kissed it gently. He paused for a second and looked straight at me; his eyes burning into mine. This is when the world stopped; This is when all things living froze over in their place…

"I love you" he whispered, my hand still in his. I took a breath, trying to control the emotions that were raging within me. No words could describe how i felt at this second.

"I love you too" my voice was cracking; a tear slid down my cheek.

I reached up and brushed some of the hair away from his sweaty forehead. I kissed him again.

He lay beside me and held me tight at his side. I rested my head on his chest. My head was not swimming with thoughts at the moment. I was peaceful. I was content.

I felt him pull me tighter into him and I couldn't help but do the same.

I wanted to stay in the moment forever.


End file.
